ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Upgrade
Upgrade is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. In the Original Series, Upgrade wore white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. In Destroy All Aliens, Upgrade looks the same except for the fact that he has more of a metallic sheen, making him look more like a machine. In Ultimate Alien, Upgrade has green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. In Omniverse, 16 year old Upgrade wears the Omnitrix symbol inside the ring of his eye and he is more muscular. His circuit pattern has changed slightly. He sounds like teenage Ben, but has a robotic tone in his voice that is similar to Malware's. 11 year old Upgrade looks exactly as he does in the original series, save for a green Omnitrix symbol and his neck being longer. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Powers and Abilities Upgrade can reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical liquid at will. Upgrade's internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any sort of device. The size of the device is inconsequential. He can upgrade a device in more than one way, giving it different appearances each time he merges, as shown in Heroes United, where he upgraded the Smack Hands twice, with different appearances and upgrades each time. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. He can also merge with organic life, as long as there is non-organic as well, as was the case with Rojo and Rex. Upgrade can fire a laser beam from his eye. Upgrade can form simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes and also partially possess a machine to enhance his lasers. Upgrade can phase through metal and technology. Upgrade can survive in a vacuum. Upgrade can reform after being blasted, as shown in ''Midnight Madness after being shot by police and was shown to be able to gently float in air similar to a parachute in Secrets.In John Smith 10, he has the ability to transform into any device that he previously merged with, such as the battleship, just like Ship can. In Ben 10 Rebooted upgrade posses more of malwares powers. Weaknesses Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal), as shown in Tourist Trap when he was battling the Megawhatts. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough as shown in Divided We Stand, by the Mutant Squid. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses.In'' Color of Monkey'', it is revealed that when Upgrade is attached to technology while it is damaged, he will be harmed as well. Ty 12 Infinite Alien Upgrade appears in the second episode ([[Infinitrix, part 2.]) by fixing Max Freeze's van. Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Apparances: *Enter Assassins Pete 10 Upgrade appears in Burger Luck ''when Pete first finds the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix symbol is on his arm. He has black skin with yellow lines that resemble circuitry. The yellow circle on his head is his eye that can be used to control minds or shoot Galvanic Mecha-blasts. Upgrade's second appearance is in the following episode, ''On The Edge. Pete transforms into Upgrade after being shot into a brick wall by Thomas Hunter's Anodite spell. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Looks the Ultimate Alien form Appearance In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with the Omnimatrix IV on his stomach. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. However, he is lighter in color, and no longer has an Eye-Trix! The Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest, surrounded by wiring. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Omniverse appearances but his Supertrix symbol is not on his face and he has longer legs. He appears in On a Roll (Super Omniverse) to merge with Skat-R's suit. He appears again in One Shall Fall: Part 1 to merge with the Rustbucket III. He is used by Good Ben in Heroes Divided to take control of Mazuma. Ben 10: Unbound *Return of a Hero: Part 1 (first reappearance) Tomas 10 Upgrade appears the way he does in Destroy All Aliens. He becomes Tomas's new mechanical powerhouse. *What Goes Around (debut) *It Came From Outer Space Albedo 10 Appearences *Earth Repair *Capture Impel Down Part 2 *The Hunt for Vilgax *Plumber Station Kurt 10 Appearences Season 2 *New Trix *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Omega And Zorga *Glitched *The Negative 10 Part 1 Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 2 Ben 10: Star Command Files *Welcome to Star Command *The Revenge of Vilgax (part 1) *In the Dark of the Night *The Aquatic Menace Rent 10 Upgrade first appeared to battle a mutant frog then damage the Dr Frank's machine. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he has an Ultimate form: Ultimate Upgrade. He looks the same as original Upgrade, but with a green stomach instead of white. He is Noah's favorite alien. Ben 12 In Ben 12, he looks the same as his OS self, but his white part is green. Similar to Noah 10. Appearances *Ben is Back, Part 1 Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Upgrade has "pants". In The Tacos Are Evolving, Upgrade fights the Utakos. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving Ben 10: Alien Universe In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Upgrade appears in the series finale where he is unlocked thanks to a DNAlien who has gotten control of sanity and revealed that an ID mask should return the Omnitrix to him. While not evident, this version of Upgrade was purposely based on his Original Series appearance rather than a Baz-El like one which would be the appropriate look as confirmed with Upgrade's appearance in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. In the first (titular) episode of Ben 10: Unleashed, Ben used Upgrade after getting an ID Mask. He later stole the Ultimatrix from Albedo. During the brief moment where Ben showed off many of his available new and old aliens, Upgrade was one of the aliens shown, signifying the return of Upgrade. In Infernosphere, ''an episode in the ''Unleashed ''time period and the ''Shorts ''season of Back in Action, Upgrade makes a cameo in Part III, and Ben mentions having to use it after the episode ends as he goes offscreen. In ''Limited, an alternate timeline Max Tennyson used Upgrade to try and stop the Thep Khufan Wars from advancing into the destruction of Earth. He and the rest of the 10 Squad failed. In No Strings Attached, Ben uses Upgrade to merge with Julie when she doesn't bring Ship on a seemingly battle-free trip. Appearances *''Ben 10 Unleashed'' (background) *''Infernosphere (cameo) *Limited (by Grandpa Max, alternate timeline) *No Strings Attached'' Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Upgrade in Technologically Sound to face Malware and get him out of Cooper's body. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Ben 10: Alien Team Upgrade is a character, though he can still be used by Ben. He can evolve to his techonnological form too. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in Season 2, by 16 and 11yr old Ben he appears in his UA appearance for 16yr old Ben and the OS for 11yr old Ben Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearance: *Upgrade first appearance was in the seconed episode Security Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear, being Ben's most used alien Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution Appearances *the Master Xeros *The Problem With Draygett Thorn 10 In Thorn 10, Upgrade looks like how it did in Ultimate Alien, except that it's chest is bigger and all the green parts are blood red. Upgrade X Upgrade X is a "Evolution" of Upgrade, utilized with the Omnitrix X Core in Will 10 X. Upgrade X, can pretty much do What Upgrade Rex can do, plus what Regular Upgrade can do. Tommy 12 Tommy's version of Upgrade is OS style. He was unlocked in Time to Upgrade. Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse & Superverse Upgrade appears in Superverse, used by Ben and in Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse he will be used by young Ben along with the other original 9. Mark 12 HG Evoultion and orignal He appears in all with the exact apperance from Ultimate Alien except that he is blue and not green Alix- United Heroes Alix uses Upgrade. John Smith 10 Upgrade appears as one of John's original 10. He is typically used to destroy robots he's merged with, and also can transform into the Forever Knights' battleship. Appearances By John *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x3) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Highbreed Rising *Pet Project (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) (normal and battleship form) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *Retribution (normal and battleship form) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (normal and battleship form) By Gwen *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (normal and battleship form) *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Exchange *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Alone (John Smith 10) *Escape *The Alliance (John Smith 10) *Attack of the Clones *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) (normal and battleship form) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) (normal and battleship form) *Traitor By Ultimate John *Separatists (episode) *Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) *Pacifista (episode) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch By John *Zombie World (first re-appearance) *Dark Magic (normal and battleship mode) By Warmatrix Drone *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (normal and battleship mode) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (battleship form) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John *Underground Spacewalker *Field of Ice (first re-appearance) *Lightning Storm *Drill in the Wall (normal and Battleship form) *A Little Like Home Kingdom Hearts By Kairi *Space Paranoids (first re-appearance) *Radiant Garden By John *The Grid Omniverse *The Mother of All Vreedles (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Upgrade first appears as a red materia of Driscoll, being summoned to fight the heroes. Appearances Summoned by Driscoll *Break In *Change In Command By John *Old Friends *Doom Buggy *Junkyard * Invasion of Midgar Ryder 10 Upgrade is one of Ryder's original 10. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest instead of on his eye. *Rev it Up (first appearance) *The Grey (episode) *Outbreak (Ryder 10) *Ride for Your Life Part 1 *Ride for Your Life Part 2 *Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) *Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) *Last Laugh (Ryder 10) *Everybody Talks About the Weather (Ryder 10) *Jaws of Steel *Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10) *Grudge Match (Ryder 10) *Rules of Engagement (Ryder 10) *The Alliance (Ryder 10) *Pet Project (Ryder 10) Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *A Bad "Scare" Day Part 1 *A Bad "Scare" Day Part 2 Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Technologically Sound (first re-appearance) *Cash Money Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Brain Drain (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Alien Games Upgrade appears as a living character in Ben 10: Alien Games. He and Stinkfly are on Green Team battling the other teams while stranded on planet Dyonisos. Ben 10 Aliens World According to Elghin Hebrado that Upgrade will return and his design will look resmbles Os and Ua self. He will appear at Crossover. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was first used by Ben in Robot War to fight Computron. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Yuri Lowenthal Upgrade, being twenty-years-old now, has taken the shape of Malware. Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Upgrade does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Depression, first appearance *Under Wraps *Nemesis Attack *Protoform Aen 10 He is part of the Original 10. Appearances *Hunted (Aen 10) (first appearance) *Power (Aen 10) Gallery Upgrade._PNG|original Upgrade Upgrades.png Alix_Upgrade.jpg||wi fi IN_Upgrade.png|In Incredible Ned 10 Upgrade BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power Albedo's Upgrade (BTUP).png|Albedo as Upgrade in Ben 10: Ultimate Power 180px-Upgradeinomniverseoniphonebase.png UltimateUpgrade.PNG B10uh upgrade.png Upgrade.PNG BT Upgrade.png Upgrade the big guns.png Upgrades journey.png 20121222042612!Upgrade.png Upgradeeee.png Upgrade - Universal Quest.png Christmas UpgradeHU.jpg Ov upgrade possiburu.png 11ov.png Ugreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 BTDW Upgrade.png|Upgrade in BTDW BTE Upgrade.png|Upgrade in BTE Slime Tech.png|(slime tech) Upgrade A1AO Upgradeovof.png UpgradeCottonCandyBlaster.png UpgradeFullBody.png Upgradeinzombozo.png Red Upgrade For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|Red Upgrade Albedo Upgrade For UEEF9 .jpg|UEE as Upgrade Upgrade upgradingPic.png Upgrade OV I.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesMaxOmnitrixAliensUpgrade.png Upgrade Slix Vigma.png Upgrade upgrading.png (3) .jpg|Ben 71 as Upgrade (Upgrading) UnboundYoungUpgrade.png|11 year old Upgrade in Unbound Color of Monkey Upgrade.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 2.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 3.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 4.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 5.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 6.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 7.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 8.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 9.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 10.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 11.PNG Color of Monkey Upgrade 12.PNG Trivia *Upgrade sees in green